


Discovery in Paradise – A Poe Dameron Love Story (Modern AU)

by determined_dreamer



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adventure, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, Modern Era, Scuba Diving, Underwater, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/determined_dreamer/pseuds/determined_dreamer
Summary: Poe and his girlfriend Emma stumble upon a long, lost underwater city together whilst scuba diving in the Maldives. Together they explore it and begin to uncover its secrets. But then things take a sinister turn when Emma's ex, Armitage Hux arrives on the scene. What does he want with the lost city? How will this effect our hero and heroine?  Read to find out moreDisclaimer: I do not own Poe or Hux, they are both copyright of Lucasfilms Ltd and Disney. I own Emma (aka myself) and my ideas only.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhonda3Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/gifts).



"You really are amazing Poe do you know that?" Emma smiled up at her boyfriend as they walked hand in hand along the soft sandy beach to the villa they'd call home for the next fortnight.

"I know, I'm just so glad we're finally here" He told her with a grin. 

Poe had booked him and Emma onto a holiday in the Maldives, so that they could spend some quality time together, after his lengthy tour with the air force. 

With the key from the rental company in his hand, Poe let the two of them in and gazed at her with a playful look in his warm brown eyes, which said he was about to do something naughty. Her suspicions turned out to be correct. 

Because the next thing she knew, she was being carried bridal style in his muscular arms, upstairs to the master bedroom. 

There he set her down on her feet, at the foot of the canopied, four-poster, king sized bed, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately, slipping his tongue into her mouth. 

To his pleasure she welcomed it reciprocating his passion with her own tongue in his mouth.The couple could have remained like that for a while longer, but they eventually had to pull away for air and there was a knock at the door signalling the suitcases had arrived. 

Following Poe downstairs, Emma helped him with them and once Poe had thanked and tipped the man who'd delivered them, he closed the door behind him and the two of them carried them back upstairs and unpacked them together. 

It was whilst they were unpacking them that Emma turned around to find Poe showing her a small, plastic credit card sized card with his picture and signature on. She audibly gasped when she realised what it was

"Poe" She breathed "You're a qualified scuba diver." 

"I am now. I took a course and passed it before we came here because I know the Maldives is a paradise for Scuba Divers, which is why I picked it. I also know how much Scuba Diving means to you and I can't wait for us to go scuba diving with you baby." He explained 

Emma didn't know what to say. This was like a dream come true, she had been a qualified diver for two years, and now the man that she loved was also a qualified diver. The man she would always love could join her in exploring the underwater world.

Throwing her arms around him, she finally found the words 

"Thank you, thank you for bringing us here and thank you for becoming a qualified diver even though I never asked you too. I love you so much Poe." 

Those words bought joy to Poe's heart. If there was one thing that made him happier than anything else in life, it was making the love of his life happy.

"You're welcome and for the record, I love you more. So, what do you say shall we go scuba diving tomorrow?" He asked 

"I think that sounds like a very good idea indeed." She approved.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day Emma and Poe joined a group of other divers on a large boat trip out to a popular spot for divers in the area. As the boat sailed through the warm, crystal clear waters they sat and enjoyed each other’s company, until the boat was brought to a stop not far from the site they’d be diving at.

 

There the dive master gathered everyone together and briefed them on what marine life could be found there as well as the importance of safety. Including what to do if a diver found themselves separated from their buddy. 

 

Of course, that wouldn’t happen to the two of them because Poe wouldn’t let that happen and they would stick together as they should. 

 

When the briefing was over it was time to get ready to dive, so the two of them went over to where their equipment was set up and put on all of their equipment.

 

As they did so Emma couldn’t help but notice how hot Poe looked in a shortie style wetsuit and all of his gear. Though what she didn’t know, was he was also thinking the same thing.

 

Once they were geared up they made their way to the entrance to the platform where people were taking it in turns to dive in the water.  Black and orange scuba mask over his face, Poe turned to her 

 

“Are you looking forward to this as much as I am?” He asked

 

She grinned and nodded 

 

“You bet I am.” 

 

Not long after she had said this it was then their turn to dive in. Poe went first, inflating his buoyancy jacket, placing his regulator in his mouth and then taking a giant stride into the water below. Hitting the water with a splash, he surfaced seconds later and signalled to her and others on the boat he was ok. Emma then did the same, joining him in the water and when everyone had dived in they all signalled to their buddies and descended down a shot line

 

Beneath the surface Poe gave Emma the signal to ask if she was ok, confirming that she was with the same signal, he then took her hand in his and the two of them continued their dive. 

 

For a time they stayed close to the group, admiring a beautiful coral reef and watching marine life whilst keeping a close eye on each other and their air supplies.

 

But then, seeing they both had plenty of air in their cylinders the two of them decided to be adventurous and went off on their own to explore some more. That was when Poe noticed something up ahead of them. A mysterious, dark outline in the water. He signalled to Emma to fin in the direction of it. She nodded and kicked her white and purple fins in the flutter technique.

 

As they got closer, the two of them were both shocked and surprised to find an ancient city. Complete with a large stone entrance gate, streets and even a large temple. Poe briefly contemplated investigating it, but then a check of his air/depth gauge showed it was time to surface.

 

Showing it to Emma she showed him hers which indicated the same. They then finned back to the shot line and surfaced slowly. Making sure not to risk getting decompression sickness. They definitely did not want that on their first dive together. 

 

A few minutes later they surfaced, having not only successfully completed their first dive as a buddy pair but having discovered a lost ancient city. They then swam back over to the boat, and when everyone was back on board they went back to dry land to contemplate what had discovered.


End file.
